Vanaheimr
| |kanji =ヴァナヘイム |rōmaji =Vanaheimu |manga debut = |anime debut = }} Vanaheimr (ゔぁなへいむ, Vanaheimu) or Vanaheimu (ヴァナヘイム, Vanaheimu) is the great Northern sub-continent of Naraka; the true Northern continent. It is also refereed to as the country of Watatsumi Family. Description Vanaheimr is one of the largest countries, if not the largest country, in east-Naraka. It is the third largest country by area with the seventh highest population in the entire world. Despite its size and diplomacy, Vanaheimr is internationally considered a totalitarian dictatorship, despite their "supreme leader" suggesting otherwise. Bounded by three different oceans and sharing mountainous borders with its sister countries, Vanaheimr's defenses, specially near its borders are nigh-impregnable; something their leader likes to boast about. Vanaheimr is the home to the ancient city and civilization of the now fallen, Atlantis; the city which cherished underwater. Vanaheimr is known for its religious tolerance despite over half the population consisting of atheists. Their leader is actually worshiped as a God instead. Vanaheimr functions as a highly centralized, single-party republic. The male heir of the Watatsumi Family always heads all major governing structures. Places/Territory *'Barzakh' *'Camelot Town': *'Agartha City': *'Celeste Mountains': *'Kingdom of Hel': *'Isla de las Personas': *'Heaven's Palace': *'Hidden City of Kunlun': *'Atlantis (Formerly)': *'Yam Beach': *'Pearl Harbor': Gallery The fallen city of atlantis.jpg|The Fallen City of Atlantis Kunlun city.jpg|Hidden city of Kunlun Mountain ranges.jpg|Celeste Mountains Volcano city.png|City of Agartha. A town.jpg|Camelot Town The bridge of sladir.jpg|Bridge of Barzakh. The long island.jpg|Isla de las personas. The palace of heaven.jpg|Heaven's Palace Kingdom of Hel.jpg|The Kingdom of Hel. Patan village.jpg|Patan village. Pearl_harbor.jpg|Pearl Harbor. The_beaches_of_vana.jpg|Beaches of Yam. Politics Foreign Relations Vanaheimr generally does not trade, or ally with many nations. Due to a plan that was enacted over 400 years ago between the Watatsumi Family, and Cronus Saturnalia, they are part of the Bellona Alliance, and are the largest individuals in the alliance, as they are the only ones that are a full nation. Vanaheimr Military Vanaheimr has a large standing army. There forces comprise of approximately 88% of the Bellona Alliance's army. They possess three branches of military, an army, navy, and air force. The army is led by Apophis, who also acts as the nations chief diplomat and advisor to Yami. The navy is run by Roman Arthur, who also serves as the military's master combat instructor. And the air force is led by Vlad Dracule. The three commanders are considered the top three mages in the nation. Each branch is just as strong as the other, and while the navy generally fights on the water, the troops can also double as marines, meaning that they can fight on land just as well on the sea. Economy/Financial Conditions The Vanaheimr economy as per gross domestic product is the world's fourth largest and second largest by purchasing power parity. Vanaheimr has average annual GDP growth rate of 7% over the past two decades. Vanaheimr is one of the world's fastest-growing economies. Vanaheimr's recent economic model is largely capitalist. Vanaheimr has the largest labour force and apparently has the largest oil and natural gas reserves. Races *'Humans': *'Elves': **'Dark-elves': *'Dragons': (Formerly) *'Atlanteans': (Formerly) *'Imps': *'Phoenixes': *'Lizardmen': *'Danavas': *'Modified Etherious': *'Chimeras': *'Two Headed Vanaheimean lions': *'Sirens': *'Banshees': *'Giant Garudas' (National Bird) Trivia * In Norse Mythology, Vanaheimr is one of the Nine Worlds and home of the Vanir. Category:Locations Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Earthland